


i cannot dream tonight

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (well maybe a tiny bit sad phil), Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation, happy phan, sad charlie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Где ты? Мне так жаль. Я не могу уснуть. Я не вижу снов.





	i cannot dream tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i cannot dream tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640625) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



Есть что-то особенное в Филе.

Фил умеет разговаривать с Чарли так, словно он совсем не старше его на пять лет. Фил умеет слушать Чарли так, словно от его слов зависит благополучие всего мира. Фил смеется над шутками Чарли, и он заставляет Чарли чувствовать себя в безопасности, желанным и чуть более лучшим человеком, каким он является на самом деле.

Когда Фил узнает, что Чарли нравится читать те же книги-ужастики, что нравятся и ему, он отправляет почтой Чарли целую картонную коробку книг в мягком переплете, которые уже прочитал, вставляя между страницами со своими любимыми моментами листочки с примечаниями. Чарли отвлекается и сдается где-то на половине прочитанного, но он уверен, что когда-нибудь вернется к этой коробке и добьет ее.

Когда Чарли расстроен, Фил звонит ему и часами выслушивает жалобы на школу, одноклассников и родителей.

Он разговаривает с ним по телефону, даже когда тот звонит ему пьяным, и молчит, когда Чарли рассказывает о парне, с которым только что переспал. Хоть Чарли отлично знает, что нравится Филу и понимает, что ему неприятно это слушать, его все равно не мучает совесть. Самое худшее, что может произойти, это то, что следующие день или два Фила в его жизни будет чуть меньше, пока Чарли снова не начнет в нем нуждаться.

Фил, вероятно, встречался бы с ним, если бы Чарли этого захотел. Но Чарли нравится нынешний распорядок вещей. Он не хочет переставать выходить из дома и тусоваться. Он нравится Филу, но он не уверен, достаточно ли Фил нравится ему.

К тому же Фил не очень то и возражает, не так ли? Фил знает, что нравится Чарли, даже если тот периодически проводит время с другими парнями. Возможно, все сложилось бы иначе, будь они ближе друг к другу, но Фил учится в университете, а Чарли… нет.

Чарли говорит Филу, что ему все равно, если Фил тоже будет встречаться с парнями. Иногда он даже поощряет это, потому что так чувствует себя немного лучше относительно собственного эгоизма. Фил грустнеет и замолкает каждый раз, когда он так себя ведет, так что в итоге Чарли заканчивает с этим.

Все, так или иначе, постепенно просто… заканчивается.

*

Фил заставляет его улыбаться. Стивен заставляет его сердце биться быстрее.

Разговоры с Филом подобны нежным объятиям. Разговоры со Стивеном подобны американским горкам. 

Фил никогда не займется с ним полноценным сексом, потому что он хочет чего-то особенного в отношениях. Стивен раздвинул ему ноги и заставил умолять трахнуть на первом же свидании. 

Филу он может рассказать все, и Фил его поймет. Со Стивеном он хранит секреты, зарывая их глубоко в себя, потому что он ни за что не рискнет его потерять.

*

Идет дождь, а Чарли не может вернуться домой.

Дома Стивен, чья челюсть сейчас, скорее всего, болит точно так же, как разбитые костяшки пальцев Чарли.

Он вбегает в ближайшую станцию метро, чтобы не промокнуть до последней нитки, и как только переходит на шаг, его ноги несут его сами. В какой-то момент он все-таки останавливается, садится на корточки и наклоняется вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях. У него с собой только бумажник, телефон и куртка, - которая снова начнет его греть, как только высохнет, и ни одной идеи, куда пойти.

Он пытается очистить голову и представить, где бы он хотел оказаться, если бы имел возможность передвигаться по щелчку пальцев. Ему просто нужен _кто-то_. Тот, кто не заставит его чувствовать себя куском дерьма просто из-за того, что он существует. Ему страшно и одиноко, ему еще даже нет девятнадцати, и он хочет получить шанс вернуться в прошлое и исправить ошибки, которые совершил, потому что был глупым озабоченным подростком со звездами в глазах. 

Адрес Фила у него остался с тех пор, как они со Стивеном собирались его навестить в один из уикендов. Та поездка так и не состоялась, потому что сначала они чуть не поубивали друг друга, потом пытались замазать синяки, а в итоге все выходные не вылезали из постели. 

Он проводит в поезде достаточно часов, чтобы наступила ночь, а когда выходит на нужной станции, его одежда успевает полностью высохнуть. Он использует телефон с забитым в него нужным адресом в качестве навигатора и с каждым шагом к квартире Фила чувствует себя немного лучше. Фил не оттолкнет его и будет приятно удивлен, и возможно это хорошо. Он и Стивен расстались, он знает это точно. Даже если они вдруг сойдутся и в этот раз, они просто не смогут долго сохранять отношения, в которых буквально съедают друг друга.

*

Он стоит на улице Фила и улыбается самому себе, потому что было так безрассудно приехать сюда, но он готов броситься ему в ноги и умолять – о чем угодно. Обо всем, что Фил способен ему дать.

Он просто еще раз хочет испытать то, что раньше чувствовал только рядом с Филом. Он хочет, чтобы его снова обнимали, гладили по голове и говорили, что все будет хорошо. Фил даже самые дерьмовые вещи умел делать чуточку лучше, это, похоже, его скрытый талант.

А затем он слышит знакомый смех и резко останавливается. Он так поспешно отскакивает в сторону, что чуть не падает, потому что Фил появляется тут же из ниоткуда, буквально в нескольких шагах и он не один. Он прогуливается с, _господи блять_ , Дэном, и конечно же Чарли знает Дэна, вот только он совсем забыл, что этот мальчишка переехал в Манчестер и теперь живет здесь. Сердце Чарли разбивается об асфальт под ногами.

Самым умным решением в этой ситуации было бы немедленно развернуться и уехать домой, но Чарли редко принимает разумные решения. Так что он ждет, пока парни не скрываются в квартире, и дает себе еще несколько минут после этого. 

А потом стучится в дверь, потому что он – мазохист.

Ему открывает Дэн. Они встречались прежде несколько раз. Время от времени переписывались в твиттере. Дэн хороший парень, за исключением того факта, что он трахается с человеком, в объятия которого Чарли хотелось броситься сильнее всего на свете. 

*

Фил изменился.

Рядом с Дэном он стал другим. Он держится увереннее, говорит громче и гордится тем, как себя ведет.

\- Можешь сходить за пиццей, пожалуйста? – спрашивает Фил у Дэна.

Дэн смотрит на Чарли и кажется сбитым с толку, но Фил кладет ладонь на его плечо и Дэн смягчается.

Как только он выходит из квартиры, Чарли смеется и бормочет «Спасибо», нервно натягивая рукава свитера до самых кончиков пальцев. 

\- Чарли, - произносит Фил с болезненным выражением лица, - ты в порядке?

Для Чарли этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы окончательно сломаться. Тяжелые слезы катятся по его щекам, когда он отвечает:

\- Не думаю.

Фил крепко обнимает его и ничего не говорит, пока Чарли сжимает в кулаках его рубашку и пропитывает ткань своими слезами. Фил позволяет ему плакать, шумно и надрывно, и просто шепчет успокаивающие слова, поглаживая по спине ровно столько, сколько Чарли требуется справиться с первой волной эмоций.

\- Прости, - выдыхает Чарли, вытирая щеки и отступая на шаг.

Фил выглядит… разбитым. Его собственные глаза блестят от слез, а уголки губ опущены. Чарли хватает одного взгляда на Фила, чтобы понять, что ему не все равно, что он до сих пор заботится, но все фантазии Чарли о том, как могло бы произойти их воссоединение рушатся, как только он осознает, что Фил, вероятно, не единственный, кто живет в этой квартире – официально или нет. 

\- Просто все так… дерьмово, - нервно смеется Чарли. 

Фил протягивает руки и снова прижимает его к себе. На этот раз объятие уже не такое крепкое, но Чарли закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается тем, как приятно положить голову на плечо Фила. 

Он отстраняется снова, когда телефон Фила звонит.

\- Дэн уже взял пиццу, - говорит он, глядя на экран. – Вернется минут через десять.

Он может поцеловать Фила прямо сейчас. Он может сказать _нахуй все, нахуй Дэна_ и оценить реакцию Фила. Но даже в своем отчаянии Чарли понимает, чем это может закончиться и что он, скорее всего, пострадает сильнее других. 

\- Можно мне умыться? – спрашивает он.

В ванной он видит груду полотенец. Он видит сваленную на полу кучу одежды, стиль которой вообще не подходит Филу. Он видит две зубные щетки и маленького резинового монстра, балансирующего на кране. 

Он почти начинает плакать снова. Сейчас это уже даже не из-за Фила. Пусть у него и есть место, где он может провести сегодняшнюю ночь, он не знает, что произойдет завтра или послезавтра. Он не уверен, куда катится его жизнь и это действительно чертовски несправедливо, что он еще так молод, но уже успел пройти через такое количество дерьма. 

*

Когда Дэн возвращается, они едят пиццу в крошечной гостиной Фила и смотрят что-то по телевизору. Дэн сидит слишком близко к Филу, хотя взгляд Фила весь вечер прикован к Чарли. Это немного успокаивает – знать, что Фил до сих пор переживает и ведет себя с ним так, как раньше, пусть он больше и не обязан этого делать более чем по одной причине. 

Утром Чарли встанет с постели и уйдет до того, как кто-либо из них проснется. Он сядет в поезд и куда-нибудь уедет. Может быть, к родителям, может быть вернется к Стивену, чтобы дать ему еще один шанс. Любая мысль рассеивается и оставляет после себя дыру, когда он смотрит на то, как Дэн кладет голову на плечо Фила, а Фил едва заметно наклоняется к Дэну и сжимает его колено ладонью. То, что Чарли здесь сейчас находится, может вызвать у них большие проблемы, если он правильно помнит характер Дэна, но Фил готов рискнуть спокойствием и конфиденциальностью ради человека, который когда-то был ему едва ли хорошим другом, и это о многом говорит.

Хотя, это ведь Фил, правда? Ему всегда до всех есть дело, он всегда за всех переживает.

Есть что-то особенное в Филе. Жаль, что Чарли понял это слишком поздно.


End file.
